To Manipulate What You Do Not Understand
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: One cannot manipulate what one doesn't understand. But then, how do you survive when it is apart of your existance? Do you manipulate Time? Or does time manipulate You? [Introspect on Bradley Crawford]


Standard Disclaimer  
  
Time Frame: After the last episode. About a year or so after wards.  
  
Pairings: Hinted Brad+Schu. Nothing really though  
  
Warnings: Nothing  
  
Notes: Um.... randomness  
  
Insperation: Miguel- the clock that said 7:37 just seemed to do the job!  
  
Summary: One cannot manipulate what one doesn't understand. But then, how do you survive when it is apart of your existance? Do you manipulate Time? Or does time manipulate You? [Introspect on Bradley Crawford]  
  
Title: To Manipulate What You Do Not Understand...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Time...  
  
I can manipulate it. To a degree.  
  
Such a fickle thing. What time really is. Just a series or rotating numbers. Future holds nothing, while the past never existed.  
  
Time....  
  
I can still manipulate it. Even though it really does't exist. My power is merly what it is. Precognition. Isn't it? It is just a form of telepathy. One very weak, and not upfront. More along the lines of people skills. Understanding the ways people's minds work.  
  
I can predict people's actions. Just by simply, asking mentally what is this person's decision going to make? What is it going to change? But, alas, my 'gift' only works, though, when one has a destination.  
  
Such as, if someone might be standing, I can predict he will walk. Because he 'decides' it. Or as how I figured it.  
  
Because I can't predict someone without a destination, on anything. Such as, someone randomly turning their attention towards something. Or something to that degree. A figet. A nervous habit.  
  
Time...  
  
It really is such a fickle thing.  
  
I dispise the fact I can manipulate it. I dispise the fact that I have such a grand power, but it relies so heavily on others.  
  
When the building collapsed. I hadn't even had a 'glimpse' of it. For it was undecided.  
  
Nor had I forseen the loss of a ligament. Oh how I do miss my arm.  
  
It has become such a nusence now being with only one true arm. Though, given, I have had the best medical care they can offer.  
  
I had predicted that.  
  
Because it was a decision.  
  
Because of...  
  
Time.  
  
I am a precognitive. And I wish, oh so badly, that I was a tangable postcognitive. That way I could have warn myself of my heavy loses.  
  
Not only my arm, mind you, that is just a minor setback, but a valueable partner. A needed partner.  
  
I hate time.  
  
And I hate my 'gift'.  
  
Neither had warned me that I would never have enough of either to gather what little I needed to keep sane, bundle it up into a small shivering frame, and regain my humanity.  
  
I was never informed. Because that incident hadn't been decided. And because my power works only with others.  
  
Which partner... oh it had to be the lucky one. The guilty one. The only one of us who was truely sane. Or completly secure with being insane. He was by far, worse mentally than Farfarello. But more humaine than the boy. He was crueler than I could have ever been... and yet held the compassion needed to make sure all others where running correctly.  
  
Nagi a confidant. Farfarello and ranting post. And myself... my... humanity.  
  
I was a technical leader. He was the group's leader.  
  
Time...  
  
Of course it had to disrupt itself.  
  
I can manipulate it.  
  
Change it.  
  
Bend it.  
  
But I can't change it.  
  
I wish my arm was still attached to me and not at the bottom of the ocean.  
  
But more so, I wish I had made the time to appriciate the one enigma known as Schuldig.  
  
Time...  
  
I can manipulate it... to a degree...  
  
Or it manipulates me.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Owari...?  
  
Miguel- Rah, finished! ^_^ I'm gettin back into the groove!  
  
That you are! ^_^ its awesome. Anyways tell us what you thought! 


End file.
